


Маски Петропавловки (трагедия дель арте)

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c.
Genre: Angst, Decembrists Revolt (1825) - Freeform, Decembrists | декабристы, Drama, Gen, Imprisonment, Russian Empire, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Пьеса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Визит Левашова к Александру Поджио во время следствия.Визит этот имел место в реальности, и последствия его были довольно фатальны.Форма:пьесаТрактовка задания:Игра в площадном театреdell'arte, игра кошки с мышью, игра натвоюжизнь ичью-тосмерть... Все это здесь. Не проходите мимо, уважаемая публика!
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), Союз спасения 2021: спецквест (игры и состязания)





	Маски Петропавловки (трагедия дель арте)

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

_…в моей стране, в дни Великого Поста  
_ _М. де Гильдерод, «Эскориал»_

_Сцена затемнена, сверху идет рассеянный слабый свет, не освещающий почти ничего. слышны приближающиеся тяжелые шаги, потом многосоставной железный лязг. Тишина, в тишине зажигается свеча. Она на столе, за столом сидит_ **_Поджио_ ** _– очень красивый встрепанный молодой человек. Поднимает свечу, всматривается в темноту, вскрикивает:_

 **Поджио:** Вы кто?

Свет выхватывает фигуру во фраке с портфелем. Это Левашов.

_(свет становится ярче, оказывается, что сцена представляет собой тюремную камеру-одиночку, впрочем, достаточно приличного вида)_

**_Левашов_ ** _улыбается, подходит к столу._

 **Левашов:** Не признали? а я нынче попросту, во фраке. День такой – заседаний нет, весь комитет траурным караулом подле священного, так сказать, гроба…

 **_Поджио_ ** _ставит свечу на стол, прижимает пальцами виски._

 **Поджио:** У гроба? У… а, подождите, что ж, уже Страстная?

 **Левашов** _(улыбаясь):_ Что ж… можно и так сказать, ваша как раз настала, да только гроб я иной разумею. Бренные, стало быть, останки для захоронения в соборе привезли. Так что, господа заговорщики, жертва ваша безвинная ныне как никогда близко к вам.

 **Поджио:** Вы… это мне хотите сказать?

 **Левашов:** Ну, что вы. Это так, обстоятельства, не более. Заседаний, говорю, нет, собой располагаю, вот, зашел… без чинов, без мундира, как видите…

 _Долгая пауза,_ **_Левашов_ ** _разглядывает_ **_Поджио_ ** _, тот явно нервничает. Не выдерживает:_

 **Поджио:** Так что ж?

 **Левашов** _(почти одновременно с ним):_ Что ж вы, Александр Викторович, наделали, а?

 **Поджио:** Я?

 **Левашов:** Да уж не я! Такого, дружочек мой, ни один из ваших доселе не устраивал.

 **Поджио** _(гневно и растерянно разом):_ Я вам не!.. Подождите, что? О чем вы?

 **Левашов:** Вы моим расположением не пренебрегайте, Александр Викторович, оно от чистого сердца идет и от, не скрою, удивления пред вами. Изумления, право слово.

 **_Поджио_ ** _трет лоб, он совершенно растерян._ **_Левашов_ ** _улыбается, кладет на стол свой портфель._

 **Левашов:** Присяду, не будете против?

 **Поджио:** Я? Н-нет… как могу? Только тут нечисто.

 **Левашов:** Верно. И стул нечист, и дело ваше нечисто. Александр Викторович, вы знаете ли, что по показаниям вашим выходите чуть ли не первым злодеем?

 **Поджио** _(судорожно пытаясь выпрямиться и запахнуть тюремный халат разом):_ Прежде, чем осудить кого, предпочту сам на себя показать. Совесть моя…

 **Левашов:** Совесть ваша – главный вам враг, Александр Викторович. И ладно бы вам, так ведь и следствию всему, и более – Отечеству.

 **Поджио:** При чем тут Отечество?

 **Левашов:** Про то позже, а пока скажите, дружочек мой… простите, Александр Викторович, но все же скажите, вы кого же выгораживаете-то, а?

 **Поджио:** Я?

 **Левашов:** Вы по своим словам, повторю, первейший злодей выходите: и царствующую фамилию истребить готовы были аж до корня, и за республику, будь она неладна, горой стояли, и…

 **Поджио:** Я отошел!..

 **Левашов** _(словно не слышит):_ …и на государя посягнуть вызывались, и все вы, да вы один! Как так, Александр Викторович?

 **Поджио** _(растерянно):_ Вы мне не верите?

 **Левашов:** Как не верить? Ведь на вас и другие показывают, да с какой охотой! Вызывался, подбивал, требовал!

 **Поджио** _(нервно):_ Кто? Кто показывает?

 **Левашов** _(кивая на бумаги, разбросанные по столу):_ Не прочли? Волконский, Ентальцев, Давыдов еще, Фохт этот ваш приятель. Пестель более всех.

 **Поджио:** Пестель?

 **Левашов:** Что ж удивляетесь? В его положении – да он любого сдаст, вперед себя выставит.

 **_Поджио_ ** _трет лоб, убирает волосы, словом, он растерян и подавлен._

 **Поджио:** Почему… за что?

 **Левашов** _(подается вперед, говорит негромко):_ Так вы его прикрываете? Его вину на себя берете? То, что он внушил, своим называете?

 **Поджио** _(резко):_ Нет! То, что я… я со всей искренностью! Вы… вы же знаете, вы… Ведь сами же от меня искренности требовали, вот! _(вскидывает несколько листов)_ Вот здесь же!

 **Левашов** _(мирно):_ Конечно же, искренность, да по истине, да в последний уж раз… Знаю, знаю, Александр Викторович, и сам спрашивал, и сам писал. Да вот беда, дорогой вы мой, что истина господ следователей очень мало интересует.

 **Поджио:** Как так?

 **Левашов:** Да вот так. Старики сидят, геморроем страдают, им-то что? Признал человек вину, сам на себя показал – и довольно с них. По сию ж пору признание царем доказательств считают, подтверждений не требуют – а тут ведь как удобно! Вы сами признались, злодея истинного прикрыв, а судьям и дела нет. А вы еще про совесть, смешно, право, смешно и жалко.

 **Поджио** _(вскинувшись):_ Что жалкого во мне?

 **Левашов:** Мне вас жалко. Вы себе смертный приговор сочинили – и никто о том не заботится. А я вот не верю вам, вы ведь, Александр Викторович, человек простой, верно?

 **Поджио:** Н-не знаю…

 **Левашов:** Простой. Хитрости и корысти в вас я не заметил, разве что гордости много, ну, так молодым людям это свойственно. Вы молоды, вам тридцати еще нет… а может статься, что и не будет.

 **Поджио** _(неровным голосом):_ Что вы меня все пугаете?

 **Левашов:** Господь с вами, я не пугаю, я предупреждаю только.

 **Поджио:** Но… что ж мне делать?

 **Левашов:** Не знаю, не знаю… Вам, Александр Викторович, глубокая яма вырыта, выберетесь ли… Разве что…

 **Поджио:** Что?

 **Левашов:** Разве что найдутся те, кто более вашего виновен.

 **Поджио:** То есть… как это?

 **Левашов:** А так. Ведь вы простодушный человек, молодой, образования… недостаточного, верно?

 **Поджио** _(рассеянно кивает):_ Да, да…

 **Левашов:** Вот. Где же вам самому на такие ужасы решиться – царствующую фамилию извести, основы отечества потрясать? Ведь кто-то же надоумил вас, кто-то соблазнил – вот соблазнитель и виновнее.

 **Поджио:** Так просто?

 **Левашов:** Нет, конечно. Просто уже не выйдет, говорю вам, истина господ следователей не интересует, если человек на себя сам показал. Вам теперь, чтобы от себя удар отвести, надо и имена назвать, да не покойного Филипповича какого-нибудь, а натуральных злодеев, и доказательства привести такие, чтобы и в комитете поверили, и злодею не отвертеться. Нет, просто уже не выйдет.

 **Поджио:** Подождите же… ну… да я называл… Еще раз? И потом… что же… какие я могу… доказательства? Да нет у меня никаких доказательств!

 **Левашов** _(сокрушенно):_ Так-таки и нет? Ну, тогда плохо дело!

 **Поджио** _(судорожно):_ Нет, постойте! Вы… вы хоть подскажите мне, что за доказательства нужны!

 **Левашов** _(слово размышляя):_ Бумаг, пожалуй, никаких не найдете, а? Ну, может, разговоры точнее припомните? Так, чтобы при вас, да еще при ком-то… Нет?

 **Поджио:** Так я же называл… я уже все это называл! Всю правду…

 **Левашов:** Всю? _(ждет,_ **_Поджио_ ** _сникает)_ Во-от… _(усмехается)_ а кроме того – что такое эта правда? Если она подлинному злодею позволит наказания избежать, что это за правда тогда?

 **Поджио:** Я… я не знаю…

 **Левашов** _(сухо):_ Кому знать, кроме вас.

 **Поджио:** Да что же мне, выдумать?

 **Левашов** : А хоть бы и выдумать.

 **Поджио:** То есть… оговорить?

 **Левашов:** Оговор – это если уличат вас, впрочем… Не важно, забудьте. Выдумать вы не сможете, да и нужды нет. Просто скажите без утайки, с кем разговор об изведении всей царствующей фамилии шел… _(нетерпеливо)_ Да с Пестелем же, забыли?

 **Поджио** _(растерянно):_ Ну… да, но…

 **Левашов** _(резко):_ Да или но?

 **Поджио** _(сникая):_ Да.

 **Левашов:** Вот. И о чем разговор вели? Кого именно истребить намеревались? Кого он вам внушал? Имена называл, быть может? Да что это вы?..

 **_Поджио_ ** _плачет._

 **Левашов** _(после паузы, мягко):_ Я понимаю. Совесть, да? Я же говорил… Вы думаете, что несчастного своего товарища в руки палачей предадите… совесть ваша это вам шепчет?

 **_Поджио_ ** _кивает, вытирая рукавом слезы._

 **Левашов:** А ведь врет она вам.

 **Поджио** : Кто?

 **Левашов:** Совесть. Врет, потому как ни товарища нет, ни палачей, а есть одна только справедливость и благо Отечеству… Да вы не верите? _(всматривается в_

 **_Поджио_ ** _, машет рукой)_ Ладно, Бог с вами. Давайте-ка иначе.

 **Поджио** : Что – иначе?

 **Левашов:** Иначе дело поведем. И, коли совесть ваша вам мешает, предлагаю вам _(открывает портфель, усмехается)_ ее обмануть.

 **Поджио** : Обмануть? О чем вы?

 **Левашов** _(запуская руку в портфель):_ Смотрите. Терзает совесть Александра Поджио, лжет ему, к гибели толкает… Так обманите ее сами! Станьте другим, кто перед совестью неуязвим будет. _(достает из портфеля черную полумаску: нос картошкой, кустистые брови. Сверху приделан колпак или просто несколько пестрых лоскутков)_ Как там у господина Шекспира? Я не Ромео, да? Я маска, пусть же маска и боится!

 **_Поджио_ ** _подается назад, смотрит на маску с нарастающей паникой._

 **Поджио:** Вы… вы с ума сошли? Что это значит?

 **Левашов:** Всего лишь маска, как видите. Вам, Александр Викторович, как италианцу, такая должна быть знакома, это ведь из Италии пришло – комедия дель арте, сиречь представление масок. Вот этот, к примеру – Арлекин, вот _(достает еще одну маску – длинный нос крючком)_ , кажется, Панталоне, богатый старик, этот вот _(достает темную маску с гротескными очками)_ – Тарталья-каналья, судья да пьяница. Вот еще Пьеро есть _(достает белую личину с черной слезой на щеке)_. Как вам, нравятся? Кого выберете?

 **Поджио** _(с нервным смешком, все еще отодвинувшись):_ Вы… что ж, всегда с таким арсеналом на службу ходите?

 **Левашов** _(смеется весело):_ А, что вы! Но тут ведь какое дело: нынче же траур в Империи, развлечения все под запретом. А тут один из чиновников молодых решил домашний спектакль устроить. Актеришек набрал, приглашений разослал по товарищам… ну, пришлось пресекать, да вот, извольте видеть, маски конфисковать, дабы соблазна не было. Ведь если кто выше узнает – плакала чиновникова карьера. Но нам с вами, я думаю, сыграть позволительно будет.

 **Поджио:** Да как же… зачем? что вы задумали?

 **Левашов:** Выберите маску, Александр Викторович. Выберите – и собой быть перестанете. Маске совести не положено, слова ее веса не имеют, что ни скажет, ни сделает – все только фарс.

 **Поджио** _(медленно):_ Все – фарс?

 **Левашов:** Так.

 **Поджио:** Ну, знаете ли!

 **Левашов** _(невозмутимо):_ Знаю. И вам, Александр Викторович, знать советую. Жизнь ваша на кону стоит, это вот не шутка. А остальное…

 **Поджио** _(медленно, словно завороженно):_ Все – фарс…

 **Левашов:** Так. Это ведь у вас заведено, чтобы постом представления всякие разыгрывать, из притч душеспасительных?

 **Поджио:** У кого – у нас?

 **Левашов:** У католиков?

 **Поджио:** Не уверен… а что, разве еще пост? Страстная, вы сказали?

 **Левашов:** По-вашему, да, Страстной четверг. Что ж, не играют?

 **Поджио** _(так же медленно):_ Не слыхал. _(протягивает руку к маскам, замирает)_ Что ж… какую взять? Верно, вы мне Тарталью-каналью приготовили?

 **Левашов:** С чего бы? Тарталья – это уж скорее я буду, все же судья. А вам… Пьеро, пожалуй?

 **Поджио:** Пожалуй… _(тянется к маске,_ **_Левашов_ ** _убирает ее в сторону)_

 **Левашов:** Нет, знаете, не надо. Все же Пьеро – неудачник, вам больше Арлекин подойдет – простак, шутник. И всегда обойдет Пьеро и добьется своей Коломбины. _(протягивает черную маску)_

 **Поджио** _(не берет):_ Что-то не похожа она на простака, не находите?

 **Левашов:** Традиция такова, что поделать. Вроде бы, прежде Арлекин мавра представлял… или черта, уж не помню.

 **Поджио:** Черта. _(решительно берет маску, подносит к лицу, замирает)_ А… Пьеро тогда кто же будет? Вы судья, а этот?

 **Левашов:** Подумайте. Которого неудачника вам обойти надобно?

 **Поджио** _(усмехается криво, губы дрожат, глаза сухие):_ Подумаю. А Коломбиной кого назначите? Чью мне любовь сыскать должно? Уж не Татищева ли?

 **Левашов:** Шутите. Это хорошо. Что до Коломбины – то… из старика прекрасной возлюбленной не выйдет, берите выше. Судьба это, удача, например… Милость государева… чем вдохновитесь, тот предмет и выбирайте. Главное, из сюжета не выйдите, не позвольте Пьеро вас обскакать.

 **Поджио** _(надевая маску):_ Все фарс.

 _(короткое затемнение, горит только свеча, не освещая ничего. В темноте с шепота начинает говорить_ **_Поджио-Арлекин_ ** _, постепенно свет становится ярче, голос громче. Видно, что_ **_Поджио_ ** _в маске Арлекина, он быстро пишет и порой обращается к лежащей на столе перед ним белой маске Пьеро)_

 **Поджио:** …предложивший республику предложил и меру для безопасности своей! Так не устрашусь безвинно может быть уличить в том Пестеля, когда все нижеследующее меня в том убеждает!.. но я говорил, не скрывал, устами тая, и в сердце говорил, и признаюсь и каюсь, и получу возмездие мое. Но да не утаятся те первые, кои теперь хотят быть последними, те внушители, кои хотят казаться теперь внушенными, сии те самые, кои столь искусно убийству научали! Нет, не себя я в сем оправдываю, и не усугубить желаю тем участь их, но да воздастся каждому по его делам, и преступление да возьмет свою степень! Вот так! Был разговор? – был, считали жертв? – коли считали, так уж верно для жертвы, зачем бы еще, а, Пьеро? Молчишь? – правильно. Я не упущу, не бойся, так руку он сжал свою, чтобы производить счет ужасный сей по пальцам, и я стал называть, а он считать, и дойдя до женского пола, остановил меня, говоря, знаете, что это дело ужасное? но тут уже я видел, что он хотел мне дать усмотреть, что я бесчеловечнее его. Разве не так? Ты хитер, Пьеро, но мне повезет, а тебе – нет, таков уж сюжет фарса! Он мне говорит, я уже поручил Барятинскому приготовить мне двенадцать человек решительных для сего! Двенадцать – это без Цесаревича, того поляки изведут, правильно? – Правильно, а если нет, то теперь будет. Впрочем, говорит, если я один останавливаю все дело, то я удалюсь – сего я ему говорю, что вы не должны и думать!.. не надо думать, Пьеро, все равно Коломбина достанется мне… чем бы она ни была. Таков сюжет, Пьеро! Не скажу, чтобы я совершенно все слова до слова показал дело, длившееся более трех лет и потому прошу даже Вашего превосходительства не скрывать от членов уличение мое их в сих подробностях, а в особенности Пестеля, Муравьевых – может быть, они еще что прибавят и я душевно их возблагодарю! И да не осудит Его Императорское Величество мои поздние показания! может быть, и не поздно еще, хотя бы мне еще не поздно? Будьте снисходительны, если я наполнил четыре листа неистовствами своими, то изливал в утешение мое и сие мои усладительные для меня чувства. Верьте наконец сим последним моим словам, что тем более вглубляюсь я в вину мою и в возмездие меня ожидаемое! Но все же мне повезет, я знаю, потому что я – это маска, я Арлекин, я не погибну.

_(Отбрасывает перо, тушит пальцами свечу (света не становится меньше), смотрит на руку, потом проводит большим пальцем по лбу маски Пьеро, оставляя черный след)._

**Поджио:** Пепельная среда, страстной четверг, двенадцать человек решительных… Что же, в моей стране, в дни Великого Поста… _(Отворачивается, смотрит «в зал» черной маской)_

 _(свет почти гаснет, остается один луч, направленный на белую маску Пьеро. Маска поднимается над столом, как если бы ее кто-то надел – но никого не видно. В темноте голос (не_ **_Поджио_ ** _, не_ **_Левашов_ ** _– кто-то третий) произносит:_ «Имел умысел на цареубийство, изыскивал к тому средства, избирал и назначал лица к совершению оного… умышлял на истребление императорской фамилии и с хладнокровием исчислял всех ее членов, на жертву обреченных… и возбуждал к тому других, учреждал и с неограниченной властью управлял… Решением Верховного уголовного суда…» _На этой фразе маска Пьеро дергается и падает.)_

 **Поджио** _(в темноте):_ Занавес!


End file.
